ancient
by withrewings
Summary: Sirius's birthday 2018. Not really much to say about this, other than this man never really aged past twelve. A Wolfstar one-shot written for captofthesswolfstar on Tumblr.


**November 2, 2018**

Sirius groaned and turned over, one eye opening just enough to look at the digital clock beside him. The blue light stood out in the pitch black room, and he could just barely make out the time. 11:49.

Sirius groaned again, this time loud and dramatically, enough to wake Remus. "What, Sirius?" He asked, too used to waking up to that same groan after a (very) long forty five years together.

" _Ugh._ I only have eleven minutes left of being young! What am I supposed to do, Remus? I'll be dying of old age soon!" Sirius whined, turning over and flinging his arm out, almost slapping Remus in the face. Remus made an exasperated noise and caught Sirius's arm before it could hit him, holding it to his chest and running his fingers softly over his forearm.

"Dumbledore was twice your age when he died, dear. You have quite a while before you can even think about dying of old age," Remus said, and Sirius could hear the smile in his voice. Sirius still wasn't convinced, though, and he groaned again and buried his face in Remus's shoulder.

"Time passes so fast, Moons. Tomorrow I'm going to be 116, lying on my deathbed surrounded by friends and family. I don't even have a will yet! I have so much more to do before I can die!" Sirius mumbled, and Remus chuckled, now drawing a mildly inappropriate shape on Sirius's back with his finger.

"Don't be dramatic, Siri. You still eat dinosaur chicken nuggets. You're so far from being old." Remus finished with his very detailed invisible piece of art and moved onto another - more appropriate - shape. He felt Sirius shiver a bit, the light touch tickling him.

Sirius sighed and turned back to face the blue light, which now displayed the time 11:52. "Eight minutes, Rem. You'd better say your goodbyes to the young Sirius Lupin. I'm about to be a brand new man," Sirius said miserably. He rolled over so he could wrap his ankle around Remus's and lay his head on his chest.

Remus shook his head, still smiling, amused by his husband's antics. "Sirius, for the love of Merlin, we go through this on every single one of your birthdays."

"But this one is special, Moony. Fifty nine is when you're not a kid anymore. I'm _ancient,_ Moony. My hair's going to start going grey soon!" Sirius whined, his left hand flying to his hair as though he were protecting it. Remus rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Sirius's hair.

"Padfoot, your hair has been grey since you were thirty seven," Remus reminded him. Sirius lifted his head from Remus's chest to look into his eyes, affronted by the comment.

"It most certainly has not! And it still isn't. The day Sirius Lupin, the Hogwarts hero known for his perfect hair goes grey is the day Minerva McGonagall retires," said Sirius defensively and Remus pushed his head back down, his fingers going back to running through Sirius's greying hair.

"Whatever you say, darling," Remus whispered, always the right words to get Sirius to cave and agree with him.

As predicted, Sirius mumbled "fine, it's grey. You win."

Remus snorted, twirling the hair on his finger. "Don't I always? Anyway, if it makes you feel better, James and I started going grey when we were twenty. You were blessed with the best hair." Sirius smiled at that, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Lils is older than all of us and she doesn't have a single grey in her head. She's still full ginger," he pointed out, rolling over again but this time putting his full weight on Remus. Remus winced but didn't object to the position change.

"Comparing yourself to others will get you nowhere, dear," Remus replied, his finger now creating an invisible horse on Sirius's back. Sirius looked up at him, a displeased look on his face.

"I'm so jealous of her. How does she do it?" Sirius moaned.

"Well, Sirius, we do happen to have magic," Remus reminded him, taking out his wand and twirling it in his fingers. Sirius's head shot up, closely followed by the rest of him, and he grabbed his wand from the bedside table.

"What's the incantation? _Tell me,_ Moony," Sirius demanded, and Remus thought for a second.

"Caput aureum," he said, thankful for the many years they spent learning how to hold back laughter when they were caught in the middle of a prank and had to stay out of trouble. Caput aureum was _definitely_ not the spell to reduce grey hairs.

"Caput aureum," Sirius repeated, then raised his wand. "Okay. Caput aureum!" He casted, and Remus had to fight himself to hold back his laughter now. Sirius smiled brightly. "How do I look?"

Remus smiled back at him, though not because of the reason Sirius undoubtedly thought. Sirius's hair wasn't raven again. It was orange. "You look very handsome, love." Sirius smiled even more, but it fell when he looked at the clock again.

"Four minutes," he grumbled, sounding very much like a seven year old kid. He laid back down, his orange hair tickling Remus's shoulder. "God, Moony, I'm ancient. How is anyone ever going to love me now?"

"We've been married for thirty four years. That's love, Padfoot. Getting old is a part of life," Remus said wisely, and Sirius pouted.

"You're admitting that I'm getting old!" He whined, and Remus rolled his eyes, pushing the covers back and sitting up.

"Come on, old man, I'll make you a snack," Remus offered, and Sirius perked up like a puppy, standing up. He walked over to Remus, waiting for him to stand and taking his hand once he did.

Remus looked down at Sirius, pressing a kiss into his orange hair. "Can that snack be chocolate chip pancakes?" Sirius asked excitedly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Of course, darling."


End file.
